Ardiente Deseo
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Edward es obligado a casarse con Bella y el jura hacerle pagar a ella por amarrarlo de esa manera. Bella está enamorada de Edward, pero a él muy poco le importarán los sentimientos de su esposa. Bella es tierna, dulce y tranquila, justo lo que Edward necesita, pero su rabia es mayor. Aunque su deseo por Bella aún más.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui vengo con una nueva historia y espero les guste.

Veremos a Bella sufrir- pero no como lo hizo en Mia- sino mas bien va a ser algo distinto.

Edward va a ser un patán y bueno prometo un final lindo y con mucho dulce.

Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer.

Pov. Bella.

Cada paso que daba era un martirio, y su mirada me destrozaba cada día más. Yo no quería llegar al altar de esa manera. Él no me amaba, me creía una oportunista que solo quiso amarrarlo cuando yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso.

Su mirada destilaba su odio hacia mi y eso me partía el corazón. Yo no quería obligarlo a esto. Miré a mi padre y le supliqué con la mirada que por favor cancelara todo, pero simple y lanamente, como siempre me ignoró.

Él solo quería deshacerse de mi, y yo no tenía más que hacer.

Mis ojos se posaron en mi amiga Alice, ella trataba de darme ánimos, y es que maldita sea éste debía ser mi día! Me iba a casar con el hombre que amaba.

Si tan solo él no me mirara como si fuese la peor escoria que existiese, las cosas serían tan distintas.

Yo jamás imaginé que las cosas terminarían así. Solo me había acostado con él una sola vez y para mi fue fantástico, pero yo solo había sido una más, cuando se lo conté a Alice, mi padre para mi desgracia escuchó y ahora me gano todo este desprecio.

Cuando llegué al altar, me miró como si fuese lo más asqueroso que existe, dañando aún más mi maltrecho corazón.

-. Estamos aquí...- empezó el cura.

La ceremonia pasó y nos escuché aceptarnos como marido y mujer, la recepción me la pasé con Alice, no sabía en donde estaría Edward, pero dentro de mi, sentía mi corazón hecho trizas al tener la certeza de donde estaba.

Y lo comprobé cuando fui al baño y escuché gemidos...

Cerré los ojos y cuando estaba por irme, la puerta se abrió, respiré profundamente para tragarme mis lagrimas.

Era él, abrochándose la camisa y subiendo la cremallera, detrás de él, estaba su secretaria, acomodando el bajo de su mini vestido.

-. Está libre ahora- me iba a ir cuando él me lo impidió-. Mira niña estúpida, mi vida es un infierno ahora pero te aseguro que no me quemaré solo. Tu vas a sufrir igual o más que yo, toda esta mierda- se alejó y salí corriendo.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín, tomaron mi mano, era él.

Intenté soltarme, el que me tocara después de haberse revolcado con esa me enfermaba.

-. Ni lo intentes- me haló y un dolor me recorrió.

-. Me lastimas!- asió de mi con más fuerza, causandome un daño mayor.

-. Esto es nada niña voy a destruir tu vida como tu has destruido la mía con este matrimonio- en estos momentos me arrepentía de amarlo como lo hacía.

Me sacó de la fiesta luego de agradecerles a todos y me aventó al asiento trasero del auto, él me tiró la tela del vestido a la cara y subió.

Me la pasé el camino llorando y cuando el auto se detuvo, como pude me bajé del auto y corrí a la casa.

Entré y corrí al piso de arriba en donde habían varias habitaciones y me encerré en la última del pasillo.

Rompí a llorar y desgarré este costoso vestido, hasta quedar en ropa interior, me quité el maquillaje y entré en la ducha.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me encontré con mi ahora esposo, que me miraba.

-. Sal de aquí- sonrió y se acercó a mi.

-. El que da las órdenes soy yo. Tú solo obedeces- dijo soltando el laso de mi bata.

_**Gracias por leer espero les guste **_


	2. Chapter 2: Noche de Bodas

Hola gracias por leerme y espero les guste.

Con ustedes...

Twilight no es mio.

Pov. Bella.

Me quise alejar pero él me tiró en la cama-. Dejame!- lo empujé y me puse de pie, no quería que me tocara.

-. Eres mía y punto Bella- fui hasta la puerta y abrí.

-. Sal de aquí- sonrió.

-. Claro que saldré de aquí Bella, pero contigo- y sin darme cuenta me encontraba sobre su hombro-. No tienes por que estar en esta habitación, Isabella. Tú eres mía- me acarició las piernas y me tensé al sucumbir a su toque-. Estas pálidas y cremosas piernas también- empezó a subir la mano y cuando quise apartarlo, perdí el equilibrio, cayendo en el suelo sin que él, hiciera amago de retenerme.

-. Ah!- mi cadera impactó contra el duro suelo de madera.

-. Mira lo que te pasó- mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas al verlo reírse, pero luego se calmó.

Sentí que me observaba y seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Me cubrí como pude y su rostro se oscureció.

Con dificultad me puse de pie y empecé a caminar con dirección a mi habitación anterior.

No entendía como pude llegar a enamorarme de ese hombre, no tenía corazón y yo sentía el mío cada vez más débil.

-. Qué te dije? Tú vas a dormir en la misma habitación que yo- negué.

-. Te quiero lejos de mi- sequé mis lagrimas y lo ignoré.

-. Y yo quiero ser libre de tu maldita presencia, pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos- me tomó del brazo y me llevó a rastras a la habitación.

-. No!-pero él no me escuchó. Me quitó la bata y me aventó boca a bajo en la cama, cuando me quise levantar, él me inmovilizó-. Por favor!- traté de alejarme, pero solo escuché el sonido de su bragueta y como separaba mis piernas.

-. Mi pequeña embaucadora o como te llamaré? A ver... oh ya sé! Mousy- bajé la cabeza y empecé a llorar.

Detestaba lo que me hacía y quería que parara.

-. Dejame... si tanto me odias, por qué me quieres aquí? Por qué quieres que comparta tu cama? Por qué me hablas?- él se me acercó al oído.

-. Porque por tu culpa y por no decirme quien eras ahora estoy aquí. Casado con una estúpida niña diez años menor que yo. Atado y jodido. Todavía lo preguntas Mousy?- me acaricio entre las piernas y comprobó que contra todo pronóstico, estaba dispuesta. Con él siempre pasaba-. Con que quieres jugar...- y solo se escuchó mi grito de sorpresa al ser penetrada por él-. Justo como te recordaba.

Cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios para no gemir.

-. Dejame decirte que si te quieres corres tienes que empezar a gemir como Dios manda- y empezó a entrar y salir de mi cuerpo sin contemplaciones, haciendome gemir quedito-. Te daré tan duro que no podrás caminar- y empezó a embestirme con fuerza. Lo sentìa en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y lo escuchaba gruñir.

Sentía su aliento abrazarme, olía a menta y licor.

No me gustaba verlo así. Y yo sabía que apenas habia empezado.

Siguió entrando una y otra vez en mi cuerpo y no pude evitar gritar, cuando el orgasmo me atravesó-. Dios!- lo sentí morder mi hombro antes de salir de mi cuerpo y eyacular en mi espalda.

-. Por lo menos para algo sirves Mousy- y todo acabó, la nebulosa post-orgasmica se fue y solo quedaron sus palabras y su maltrato.

-. No me toques- rogué alejándome y sentándome en la cama.

Me traté de tapar, pero él lo impidió-. Quiero verte- me puse de pie y caminé lo más rápido que pude.

Me sentí a salvo cuando entré a la ducha y me deslicé al piso.

Empecé a llorar y me abracé a las piernas, quedando echa un ovillo.

Me sentía sucia y estúpida.

Me dejé usar por él.

No quería esto.

Yo no se que karma estaba pagando, como para merecer esto.

Él me podría destruir si lo quisiera y yo me haría añicos por el simple hecho, de amarlo.

Me puse de pie y me bañé con agua caliente y a la esponja le puse mucho jabón y restregué mi cuerpo con ahínco.

-. Ojalá asi pudiera borrarte de mi corazón. - me quité su semen de la espalda y cuando salí del baño, él estaba dormido.

Corrí a la puerta y por el pasillo, fui a mi antigua habitación y me encerré.

Cuando me acosté en la cama, gemí, por el dolor al sentir mi piel ultra sensible. Tambien el dolor de mi cadera.

Tomé el teléfono de mesa y llamé a mi madre, ella siempre me ayudaba y veia por mi. Ella no fue a mi boda porque no llegó a tiempo y tampoco lo aceptaba.

-. Hola?- no lo pude soportar y rompí en llanto-. Bells? Amor estás bien? Oh nena, ojalá pudiese estar allí para ti- empezó.

-. Quiero irme de aquí, él me odia- me acurruqué más en la cama.

-. Te sacaré de allí cuanto antes amor- eso era un alivio.

-. Cuando?- estaba desesperada por huir. Quiero correr lejos del matrato de ese hombre al que por muy estúpidamente amo. No quiero saber de él. Quiero borrarlo de mi ser.

-. El lunes amor- eso no era pronto, estábamos a sábado y yo...

-. Entiendo... te amo mami- la escuché sollozar y no lo pude evitar la acompañé.

-. Que hermoso!- esa voz y unos aplausos me asustaron.

-. Có-mo en-entraste?- tartamudeé.

-. Qué pasa Bella?- mi madre se oía preocupada.

-. P-Por la pu-puerta- se burló y en dos zancadas, me arrebató el teléfono-. Mira René, Isabella, es mi mujer y no va a salir de ésta casa a menos que lo haga conmigo... No puedes exigirme nada... tu hija está exagerando.

-. No exagero!- intenté quitarle el teléfono, pero él, lo impidió.

-. No y punto!-colgó y me tomó del cabello.

-. No! Suéltame!- me llevó de las greñas, hasta esa habitación y me acercó al espejo.

-. Mirate!-me agarró bruscamente de la barbilla-. Yo soy quien manda y tú no me vas a dejar solo con esta mierda!- ya estaba cansada de llorar. Trataba de soltarme del fuerte agarre de sus manos-. Eso... llora como la niña estúpida de papi que eres. De seguro eso fue lo que hiciste para que me casara contigo verdad? Le rogaste a tu papito. Y todo porque yo fue el imbécil que me fijé en tí. Dios! Como lamento el día en que te follé... no, el día en que me fijé en una chica tan insignificante como tú.

Ojalá con esas palabras pudiese borrarlo de mi corazón. No quería amarlo. Él me lastimaba.

Me alejó del espejo y me arrojó en la cama-. Yo no pedí esta boda, lo juro. Mejor deja que yo me vaya y todo acaba, tu puedes volver a tu vida de antes y yo a...- empezó a negar.

-. No se puede, tengo que joderme aquí contigo por un año- esto era terrible. Un año bajo sus maltratos, no quería imaginarlo.

-. Pero...- negó y se trepó sobre mi en la cama.

Tomó el cinto de mi bata y cuando entendí, lo que iba a hacer, ya fue muy tarde. Me había amarrado a la cama.

-. Liberame!- grité, pero él ya se había ido al baño.

Escuché la ducha y como siempre el sonido del agua correr, me relajó.

El cansancio era enorme y el dolor también, podía decir con certeza que hoy fue el peor dia de mi vida.

*******Al Día Siguiente*******

Me desperté por el calor que sentía, traté de moverme, pero estaba inmovilizada, recordé el amarre de mis manos, pero no era solo ese el impedimento para que me moviese, no, era Edward, pegado a mi, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su pierna sobre las mías, desnudo.

Era un hombre hermoso por fuera, un delirio para las mujeres, imponente, varonil, millonario y con un apellido de trayectoria.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que 3l me amara algun dia, que no me mirara con odio pero eso era como creer que la luna era de queso. Algo imposible.

Pero... qué fue lo que pasó?

Pues bien, yo tuve una romance con Edward, al principio no me gustaba, pero después si. Era raro, pero me alejaba porque yo sabía que podía sufrir y ahora lo hago y a horrores.

El punto es que mi yo le dije mi segundo nombre y él me dijo el suyo también. No le dije mi edad y bueno todo estaba bien, pero eso acabó cuando un día hablando con Alice en mi recamara, le dije que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Edward y que con él había perdido mi virginidad. Mi padre lo escuchó, ese día me golpeó y echó a Alice de casa.

Allí no se que pasó, que mi padre lo obligó a casarse conmigo y ahora estoy aquí.

Volví a mirarlo y aún estaba dormido.

_"No me gusta dormir solo" _

Eso fue lo que dijo aquella vez cuando yo estaba por irme de su departamento y él despertó.

Aparté esos pensamientos y miré mis manos, el nudo estaba flojo.

Maniobré hasta que pude soltarme y sentí un horrible calambre.

Alejé con cuidado su brazo, y luego su pierna.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, me senté en la cama y gemí de dolor, al sentir el dolor en mi cadera.

Me puse de pie y casi caigo de nuevo en el suelo, por el dolor. Me dirigí al baño, y una vez allí me dispuse a orinar.

Una vez vacía mi vejiga, entré en el plato de la ducha.

Una ducha rápida, un lavado de dientes me ayudaron con mi aseo personal del dia.

Fui al ropero y suspiré al encontrar mi ropa junto con la de él. Lo pasé por alto y me vestí rápidamente para ir a desayunar.

Él seguía dormido y como no? La borrachera que se pegó anoche jo era para menos. Decidí pasarlo por alto también y salí de la habitación.

Recorrí la casa lentamente y la odié al instante. Tenía un sestilo lúgubre y sobrio, todo era blanco o negro, no había intermedios.

Llegué al comedor y me encontré con una mujer de unos sesenta años que lavaba los trastos.

-. Buenos días- ella se giró y me sonrió.

-. Buenos dias Sra. Cullen- ese título no me agradaba.

-. Llámame Bella, por favor- ella asintió.

-. Claro, Bella. Deseas algo de desayunar?

-. Si por favor. Me das algo de bacon, hot cakes, frutas y jugo de naranja- tenía tanta hambre, y es que ayer no pude comer de los nervios.

-. Claro- me senté con cuidado y esperé a que me sirviera el desayuno-. Felicidades por tu matrimonio- sentí un vuelco al escuchar eso.

-. Si...- me sentía tan incómoda-. Cuál es su nombre?

-. Mi nombre es Sue- respondió depositándo un cuenco con fruta picada delante de mi.

-. Mucho gusto Sue- le tendí la mano y ella la estrechó.

-. Lo mismo digo- me alcanzó los hot cakes y el sirope.

-. Gracias por el desayuno- me devoré lo que preparó, estaba famélica.

-. Veo que te gustó- asentí y apuré mi jugo.

-. Gracias de nuevo- me bajé con cuidado del taburete e hice una mueca de dolor.

-. Qué te duele, Bella?- preguntó y cerré los ojos.

-. Me caí y golpeé la cadera y duele mucho, tienes pomadas?- me analizó con su mirada y luego asintió.

-. Voy por una pastilla y la pomada- me dejó allí.

-. Ok.

Me volví a sentar y me recosté.

Mi vida era un desastre absoluto.

Solo deseaba que fuese lunes y poder irme.

-. Toma- me sobresalté y ella con su pulgar removió una lágrima que ni siquiera sabía se había escurrido de mis ojos.

-. No sé que estas pasando niña, espero que todo mejore.- negué y me tomé la pastilla que me ofrecía junto con el agua.

-. Él...- negué de nuevo, a ella no tenía que achacarle mis problemas, yo me los había buscado al meterme con ese hombre y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias-. Gracias- me puse de pie.

Emprendí rumbo a la que consideraba mi habitación y cuando llegué al pasillo, me encontré con el monstruo que amaba.

Estaba cabreado y cuando me vio, quise poder correr.

-. Que sea la primera y última vez que me dejas solo- en dos zancadas, lo tenía pegado a mi, tirando de mi pelo y acercándose a mis labios.

-. Suéltame!- me alejé y él sonrió.

-. Sabes? Siempre me gustaron tus labios- se apoderó de mi labio inferior con los dientes y como la estúpida y débil que soy, sucumbí-. No sé tú, pero tengo ganas de follarte ahora y tú...

-. No quiero- mi voz fue como un gemido.

-. ...no te negarás- concluyó.

Y sin más de apoderó de mis labios.

Y yo como estúpida caí en sus brazos.

Odiaba amarlo tanto.

"H"

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3: Noticias

Hola lo siento ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero espero les guste.

Crepúsculo no es mio!

Con ustedes...

Cruel.

Pov. Bella.

Respondí a ese beso con la misma intensidad que él, me abracé a su fuerte cuerpo, ese qye tanto placer me daba. Amaba a este hombre con toda mi alma, despertaba tantos sentimientos hermosos...yo quería estar con él como lo hace una pareja normal, que me ame y me procure, que no me lastime...

Luego de este pensamiento vinieron los recuerdos de anoche. Sus palabras, sus agresiones y su risa cuando me caí... no, cuando me dejó caer.

No, yo no podría acostarme con él. No podia permitir quee ultrajara de esa manera.

No quería perder mi dignidad o lo poco que me quedaba de ella.

Podía amarlo con toda mi alma pero ya no más.

-. Suéltame!-me alejé de un empujón y lo abofeteé, tan fuerte como pude.

-. Que sea la primera y última vez que me pegas niña estúpida!- me siseó halándome del brazo para acercarme a él. Me encogí al escucharlo.

-. No voy a volver a tener nada contigo, no me volverás a tocar y si quieres sexo pues búscate a una de tus zorras, pero a mi no me jodas!- me alejé más de él y como pude llegué a mi habitacion. Esa a la que él me había prohibido ir.

Justo cuando iba a entrar, escuché su burla.

-. Te diré algunas cosas- en grandes zancadas, lo tenía a menos de tres pies.

-. No quiero oirte!- giré el pomo y abrí la puerta.

-. 1. Eres mi esposa, mi mujer y te voy a coger donde y cuando quiera- se acercó más-. 2. Tu opinión me vale una mierda- dio un paso atrás y me dio un buen repaso-. 3. No me gusta tu ropa- eso ya lo sabía, antes cuando las cosas estaban "bien" me decía que mi ropa era muy sonsa. Pero que mierda!-. 4. No quiero nada tuyo regado pot allí, tienes un espacio en mi closet, y ese es el único qye tendrás, no quiero tus porquerias regadas por mi casa.

Empujé la puerta, y cuando iba a entrar, me giró-. Déjame- pero él me ignoró.

Me arrastró por el pasillo de madera, y me llevó hasta el comedor, en donde me tiró sobre una de las sillas. El comedor era muy elegante al igual que toda la casa pero a quien le importaba ciando estaba siendo abusada de esta manera.

-. Come- ordenó señalándo los diferentes platillos que habían en la mesa.

Pero no tenía hambre! Estaba demasiado llena.

-. Ya comí- le hice saber y me sentí pequeña cuando me miró. Su mirada era muy potente. Tenía el poder de dejarme sin aire y también de excitarme.

-. Asi yo me levante a las once de la mañana a esa hora tu comerás! Entendido?-quién se creía él? Menudo gilipollas.

-. Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda- me puse de pie dejándolo desconcertado. Me iba a ir, cuando recordé que no tenía mi móvil-. Mi móvil?

Sonrió y algo me dijo que no me lo daría tan fácilmente. Era tan cruel!

-. Mousy... las cosas se ganan- metió la mano en su bolsillo y cuando la retiró, tenía el móvil.

Lo colocó sobre el cristal templado de la mesa.

Cuando hice el amago de tomarlo...

-. Eh, eh, eh!- lo volvió a coger-. Como te dije las cosas se ganan y si lo quieres- escuché como bajaba su cremallera, sentí arcadas-. tendrás que hacerme un trabajo oral.

Cómo podía amar a un hombre así?!

-. Vete a la mierda- en eso mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-. Es tu amigo!- escupió-. Emmett, aunque aquí lo tienes como "osito". No cambiaste el apodo cuando te lo pedí- y no lo cambiaría.

-. Dame el teléfono! Debe estar preocupado!-y sin importarle, lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana.

Era un desgraciado.

-. Si conmigo no quieres comer, coger o verme, a él menos. Es más sientate y tómate algo mientras yo desayuno, luego vamos a comprarte ropa que sí debe usar mi mujer.

Qué se creía? Despues de lo que acababa de hacer yo no me metería con él ni iría a ningun lugar.

-. Claro que no! A mi me gusta mi ropa!- me giré enfurruñada.

-. Siéntate en la puta silla!-no, no, no.

Ya no me lo aguantaría- lo ignoré y empecé a caminar.

****horas mas tarde****

Estabamos en el centro comercial, en una de las tirndas más sofisticadas, él estaba escogiendo "mi ropa", cuando vi a Emmett.

Estaba en una tienda de tecnología.

Él y sus cámaras.

Me aseguré de que Edward, no me estaba prestándo atención, es màs, estaba coqueteando con la dependienta.

Una rubia con implantes y muy guapa.

Justo cuando me iba, él se giró y me destrozó.

-. Vuelvo en veinte minutos- cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí él ya no estaba.

Y la rubia menos.

Y yo no estaría para él tampoco.

Salí de la tienda y fui hasta Emmett.

Era mi mejor amigo, Edward lo odia y yo lo adoro.

Fue mi amor platónico y me quedé desilucionada cuando me enteré que era gay.

Pero aún asi lo amaba, pero eso pasó cuando conocí a Edward y ahora daría lo que fuera por quedarme en el pasado y estar aún enamorada de mi mejor amigo gay.

Aunque no parecía gay, ya que estaba como quería, no le gustaban las discotecas gay, ni era amanerado. Emmett no parecía gay.

Pero ese no era el punto.

-. Emmett-susurré y cuando el giró, me abrazó con fuerza.

-. Oh nena! Qué te hizo?- solté a llorar y aún abrazada a él, me separó un poco de él y besó mi frente-. Vámonos de aquí.

Me llevó a un restaurante, nuestro restaurante favorito y me consoló hasta que dejé de llorar.

-. Me odia- él me había dicho que no le hiciera caso. Pero yo como estúpida lo ignoré y me entregué a mi verdugo.

-. Que dice Renné?- me acarició la mejilla. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y me miraba meticulosamente.

-. Va a buscarme mañana- asintió. Se llevó la mano al mentón.

-. Te ha hecho daño?- bajé la cabeza-. Dime que no te...- estaba angustiado.

-. No, pero me tira del pelo, me dejó caer y...-el cerró los ojos y apuñó las manos-. Emmett, cálmate por favor.

-. Bella, te está lastimando!- rugió. Y varios comensales se nos quedaron mirándo. Me sentí muy incómoda.

-. Sácame de aquí Emmy- el asintió.

-. Quieres ir al cine?- asentí.

Quería olvidar y divertirme. No pensar que Edward se estaba cogiendo a una dependienta.

Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al cine.

Por más que quise ocultar mi cogera el se dio cuenta y se desvió del camino.

-. Vamos- gruñó.

Me llevó a una de esas clínicas que hay en el centro comercial.

La recepcionista era una pelirroja muy atractiva que apenas vió a Emmett empezó a hacerle ojitos.

-. Necesito que la atiendan, se acaba de caer y se lastimó, el golpe es fuerte. Cogea- siseó cada palabra.

-. En un momento- la pelirroja se retiró contoneando sus caderas.

-. Mujeres!-bufó.

Me hicieron llenar un formulario y luego un doctor muy guapo me atendió.

-. Pasa Isabella- Emmett me ayudó y me dejó en una silla.

-. Hola- me ruboricé.

-. Me dice que te caiste y cogeas, en donde te golpeaste exactamente?-preguntó.

-. En la cadera- asintió y me pidió recostarme en la camilla.

Lo hice y él me revisó.

Tenía verguenza, pero era necesario.

Me subió el vestido y bajó parte del short.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño y a Emmett gruñir.

El moratón era horrible.

-. Te haré unas radiografías y unos análisis y veremos si hay fractura.

-. Ok- el doctor se me quedó mirando y me incomodé.

-. Qué pasa doctor?- se masajeó la frente.

-. Tienes un brillo en los ojos que solo lo tienen las embarazadas, eso me lo decía mi abuela. Ya vengo- estaba atónita.

-. Bella...- lo miré aterrada.

Oh mierda!

Hasta aquí. Espero les guste.


	4. Chapter 4: Emmett

Hola como van.

Espero que les guste y bueno.

Crespusculo no es mio.

Con ustedes...

Pov. Bella.

Miré a Emmett y luego me llevé las manos a la cara. Esto no podía estarme pasando pero ahora que hacía cuentas, todo encajaba.

Tenía un retraso de dos meses. Como rayos no me había percatado de eso?!

No, no, no. Justo como estaban las cosas, un bebé era un gran lío y Edward me odiaría más. Un bebé!

Dios mío!

-. Bella?-alejé mis manos y miré a Emmett, estabaa centímetros de mi rostro.

Estaba preocupado y yo me sentía enferma. No entendía como podía ser tan estúpida. Yo... no podía tenerlo... yo...

-. Olvídalo!- gruñó Emmett.

-. Pero Emmett...- tapó mis labios y rompí en llanto.

-. Es tu hijo Bella, no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa. El aborto no está en discusión, tu abortas sobre mi cadáver- me abrazó y me deshice en su abrazo-. Estoy contigo nena, tu y yo siempre. Recuerdas?- asentí.

Y me sentí estúpida al querer deshacerme de mi hijo. Era mío y yo lo cuidaría. Era mi bebé y estaba dentro de mi. Pero una cosa estaba segura, Edward no lo sabría o por lo menos no por ahora.

Si solo por tener que casarme con él, me trata mal, no queria ni imaginar como se pondría cuando se enterara de mi bebé.

-. Lo siento- él se alejó y asintió. Me quedé mirando sus ojos y me pregunté que rayos había visto en Edward, él desde el principio solo mostro interés por tener sexo conmigo. No puedo creer que yo me haya enamorado de él.

-. No se lo diré- él asintió.

-. Cariño, todo va a estar bien. Debes cuidarte mucho- asentí.

La revisión del médico arrojó los resultados que ya sabíamos, estaba embarazada.

-. Bueno Isabella, te recetaré ácido fólico y vitaminas para que todo vaya bien con el bebé. En cuanto a lo de tu golpe, que fue bastante fuerte, pudo causar un aborto, pues te recetaré reposo, unos unguentos y para el dolor solo acetaminofen. No puedo recetarte nada más. - asentí y tomé la receta de mano del doctor que rozó sus dedos con los míos.

Desvié la mirada y retrocedí.

-. Muchas gracias doctor...- habló Emmett.

-. Alec Vulturi- terminó de decir con su voz tan varonil.

-. Vamos, Bella- Emmett, me sacó de la consulta, estaba bastante irritado y lo entendía.

-. Gracias Emmy- negó con la cabeza y me abrazó.

-. Sabes lo que me agrada?- negué-. Que ese imbécil está comprando toda esa ropa por el gusto- sonreí con él.

-. Si... vamos a ver la peli?- asintió.

Fuimos caminando al cine, él tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Se sentía tan bien! Me sentía tranquila y en paz.

Estar con Emmett me hizo olvidar a mi marido abusador y ninfómano. Me quedé con él toda la tarde.

-. Quiero nachos con queso, palomitas gigantes saladaa y con caramelo, y té helado- el solo imaginarme todo eso me hizo rugir el estómago.

-. Que tienes dentro Isabella? Un bebé o un monstruo?-sonreí y golpee su hombro

La película estuvo divertidísima y con Emmett mucho mejor.

-. Vamos a comprar las vitaminas de mi sobrino- sinreí.

Nos dirigimos a la Farmacia y por el camino le pregunté.

-. Emmett, tu um... no tienes pareja?- él sonrió y negó.

-. Aún no estoy listo para eso- asentí.

-. Y no te provoca estar con alguien que comparta cosas contigo-se detuvo y me miró.

-. Claro que si, pero aún necesito tiempo, no quiero apresurarme sabes? Estoy bien así además ahora mismo necesito estar tranquilo y enfocado, una relación ahora, no me ayudaría- asenti.

-. Entiendo- reanudamos nuestro camino y cuando llegamos saqué la receta de mi bolsillo. Adjunta a la receta, había una nota.

_"Isabella:_

_Conocerte ha sido un verdadero placer y espero poder conocerte más. _

_No te aflijas. _

_Sonríe, tienes una hermosa sonrisa._

_A. V."_

Wow!

-. Ya decía yo que ese doctor se tomaba muchas confianzas- me ruboricé.

-. Estoy embarazada Emmett- le recordé-. No es nada- él tomó la receta.

-. A él eso no le interesa, mira la nota- asentí bastante avergonzada.

-. Pero a mi si- compró las medicinas.

Salimos de allí y vi mi reloj.

Eran las nueve de la noche.

-. Quieres un helado?- la boca se me hizo agua y asentí.

Fuimos por el helado y nos sentamos a comerlo.

-. Entonces te vas a ir con tu madre mañana?- afirmé.

-. Eso espero. No lo aguanto más- me quejé.

-. Sabes que igual vas a regresar con él cierto?- lo miré confundida.

-. Por?- no entendía.

-. Tu madre te hará regresar- por eso tampoco se lo diría-. Y en poco tiempo se te notará.

-. Si lo sé- terminé mi helado y no pusimos en marcha.

-. Bien. Cuando quieras le parto la cara- negué.

Llegamos a mi casa y ni bien el estacionó cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y me encontré con la mirada furibunda de Edward.

-. QUÉ MIERDA HACÍAS CON ÉL?! NO ENTIENDES QUE ERES **MIA** QUE ME PERTENECES?!.

hasta aqui llegamos.

Los amo.


	5. Chapter 5: Ya no quiero

Hi.

Cómo están?

Yo muy bien espero les guste el cap.

Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

Con ustedes...

Pov. Bella.

Me congelé en mi lugar al ver a Edward así de furioso. Pero con qué derecho?

Me aferré al cinturón de seguridad y cuando giré a ver a Emmett, no estaba. Solo escuché un golpe y cuando me giré, Edward estaba en el suelo, con el labio partido.

-. Eres un imbécil!- escupió Emmett.

Con un ruñido casi animal, Edward se fue y arremetió contra Emmett, ambos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a golpearse.

Con manos temblorosas, me quité el cinturón de seguridad, bajé del auto y me acerqué un poco-. Paren! Ya por favor!- pero ninguno me escuchaba, seguían dándose golpes y el que más recibía era Edward-. Emmett, ya por favor! - me estaba mareando-. Emmett!...- y todo se movió.

Lo último que escuché fue:

-. Bella!- era la voz de Emmett.

**************Bella***************

Me dolía la vida, mi cuerpo estaba pesado y mi cabeza quería explotar, me sentía tan cansada y me sentía enferma. Quería vomitar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y los volví a cerrar, la luz me daba justo a los ojos y me lastimaba.

-. Ouch!-gemí dolorida.

-. Bella, cariño qué te sientes?- Emmett, tomó una de mis manos y se la llevó a los labios.

-. Me duele todo el cuerpo y todo me da vueltas!- me encogí en mi lugar y el tacto de Emmett me tranquilizó.

-. Lo siento nena, es que...

-. Ya callate! Vete ya está mejor y no te quiero en mi casa- rugió Edward-. De mi mujer me ocupo yo- intenté sentarme.

-. Bella cualquier cosa me llamas si?- asentí y él besó mi mejilla-. Me entero de que la lastimas de nuevo y te arrepentirás- dijo al girarse.

-. No te temo imbécil!- se acercó edward y lo empujó.

-. Ya! Emmett te veo mañana, no te preocupes cualquier cosa te llamo si?- el asintió con recelo y sin más, se marchó.

-. Me quieres explicar que mierda hacías con él?- empezó Edward.

-. Lo mismo que tú hacías con la dependienta divertirte, pero yo lo hice de una forma que no te ofendiera- intenté ponerme de pie pero me mareé.

-. Qué mierda te pasa?- preguntó cuando me volví a sentar. Luego se acercó a mi y me tomó de las muñecas-. Estás embarazada?- lo miré a los ojos y en ellos vi emoción? Ilusión?

Me solté y lo miré con toda la rabia que sentía.

-. Crees que sería tan estúpida como para embarazarme de ti?- su mirada se enturbió-. No podría condenar a un ser tan puro como lo es un bebé a que esté contigo- enfureció y sentí miedo.

-. Tienes razón, Mousy, y es lo mejor sabes? Odiaría un hijo tuyo! No lo toleraría- sus palabras me hirieron y reprimi las ganas de palpar mi vientre. Eso me delataría.

-. Te aseguro que no estoy embarazada y lo unico que tengo es anemia- el ni se inmutó.

-. Que sea la ultima vez que lo ves! Tú- me señaló-. Eres mía y siempre lo serás. Nunca vas a dejarme!- semtenció.

-. Por qué te empeñas en tenerme si tu a mu no me quieres. Solo me lastimas a tu antojo- se acercó a mi y me miró furibundo-. Quiero el divorcio, te juro que todo estará bien con lo que sea con lo que te haya amenazado mi padre, asumiré toda la responsabilidad, tu solo dame mi libertad!-rogué llorosa- pero por favor! Ya dejame- me puse de pie y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-. Quieres que te de tu libertad para irte con él?- me giré y lo vi bien. Ahora descubría un nuevo sentimiento hacia él. Lo detestaba.

-. No soy como tú- y recordé que no traía mi cartera asi que me regresé y la tomé con desgana-. Por favor piensalo- rogué, entonces vi que él se agachó y tomó un papel del suelo... era la nota del doctor Vulturi...

Me apresuré a las escaleras y traté de subirlas lo más rápido posible, pero no pude llegar muy lejos.

-. Quién carajos es A. V.- dijo tomándome del cabello y me llevó a rastras hasta "nuestra habitación"-. Dime!- bramó-. No te conformas conmigo o es que no te doy lo suficientemente duro como para que estés satisfecha?- me preguntó acechándome-. Pero no te preocupes, te lo voy a recordar y no te van a dar ganas de que otro te la meta- me tomó en brazos y me tiró en la cama.

-. No dejame por favor!- empecé a gritar, el me abrió las piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas.

-. Te voy a enseñar a respetarme- me revolvió el cabello y rasgó mi vestido a la mitad y me quedé quieta-. Tú, eres solo mi mujer y solo yo voy a estar entre tus piernas, solo yo te follaré.

Y solo yo seré tu dueño- y sin más se apoderó de mis labios. Yo me negué pero al final cedí, era una estúpida débil.

-. No!- lo alejé y me quise incorporar, pero no pude-. No quiero- dije en medio de gemidos al sentir sus dedos en mi centro-. Para!

-. Tu no quieres que yo pare- y sentí como me arrancaba las bragas-. Voy a hacer que no puedas caminar- y sin más preambulos se bajó los pantalones y su polla salió al aire. Me dejó sin aire cuando me penetró de una sola estocada. Dolía.

-. Me duele!- chillé y traté de alejarlo, pero él llevó mis manos arriba de mi cabeza y me besó.

-. A él, le gritabas que te diera más verdad?- el dolor me embaragaba y algo de placer tambien-. Pero tu eres mia! Mi mujer! Mia por y para siempre! Me embestía con fiereza una y otra vez, el dolor fue suplantado por el placer solo un poco-. Eso llora!- y él con una embestida se dejó ir enviandome al orgasmo también aunque no fue nada sublime...

-. Dejame- sollocé.

-. Espero hayas entendido- salió de mi bruscamente y yo me encogí en la cama.

-. Te odio- eso lo descolocó, pero se recompuso.

-. Me vale una mierda.

Me quitó el sujetador y se desvistió él.

Trepó de nuevo en la cama y me abrazó.

-. Este es tu lugar Isabella, no mereces más de lo que te doy Mousy- quise alejarme, pero me lo impidió-. No.

-. Si tanto me detestas entonces dejame.

-. No lo haré, ya no quiero.

Bueno espero que les guste. Nos leemos. Mañana salgo de vacaciones y son dos semanas. Aprovechenme. Mañana actualizo si son buenos niños y quizas haga un pov Edward!


	6. Chapter 6: Miedo

Hola como estan?

Pues yo muy bien, y bueno a cumplir con lo que les dije que haría y es su capitulo. Cabe destacar que los capitulos no pueden ser tan largos, porque yo escribo desde mi móvil. Y es muy incómodo para mis ojos.

De verdad me encantaria escribirles caps más largos pero debo cuidar mis ojos.

Sin molestarles más aqui les dejo su cap.

Ya saben que Crepusculo no es mio.

Pov. Bella.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me sentía muy mal, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis ojos estaban algo hinchados, pero mi cuerpo era el más perjudicado. Me sentía dolorida y era el dolor más punzante, en un lugar en específico de mi anatomía.

A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior en donde Edward, tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo de la manera más brusca que había esperimentado.

_"Te voy a enseñar a respetarme"_

_"Eso llora!"_

_"Ya no quiero"_

Eso era lo que revoloteaba por mi cabeza y me inundaban de un nuevo sentimiento hacia él.

Miedo.

Practicamente me había violado la noche anterior y no quería llegar a saber que sucedería si me quedaba por más tiempo. No quería que me lastimara, pero yo no era tan importante, sino mi bebé, jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasaba a mi bebé.

Quizás debí decirle ayer que me lo preguntó. Y así el se mediría a la hora de lastimarme, si es que lo hacía sabiendo que estaba embarazada, pero no, mejor no lo hacía.

Él era un monstruo y no quería que mi hijo se criara bajo su mala influencia.

Regresé a mi situación actual, estaba en la cama con él, sus brazos me rodeaban con posesión y su pierna estaba enredada a las mías. Y su cabeza estaba enterrada en mis pechos. No me gustaba como se aferraba a mi. Me causaba rabia y dolor.

Levanté uno de mis brazos y lo que ví me enfandó en demasía. Mi brazo estaba lleno de chupetes, mi otro brazo también, bajé la mirada a mis pechos y mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

Mi cuerpo estaba marcado por él, me sentía tan indefensa y vulnerable, tan triste y desgraciada. Detestaba sentirme así. Si yo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría cuando acepté la invitación de Edward, jamás le habría dirigido la palabra. Añoraba mi paz y mi tranquilidad, la felicidad de mi vida antes de conocer a Edward.

Si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido! Deseaba no haberlo hecho nunca. Lo detestaba y me detestaba por albergar aún algun sentimiento hacia ese monstruo abusador.

Con cuidado me separé lentamente de su prisión. Alejé sus brazos, y su pierna como lo hice ayer. Aparté con cuidado su cabeza y me senté, desee no haberlo hecho, el dolor en mi entrepierna era horrible, pero manejable gracias a Dios.

Agradecía que hoy fuera un día nacional y no tuviese clases, ya que no soportaría las miradas que me observaran con pena o lástima y no estaba lista para ver a Emmett a los ojos después de lo que me hizo Edward.

Me puse de pie con cuidado y me pregunté cuanto maltrato tendría que soportar aún. Con mi padre ya tenía mas que suficiente.

Si, Charlie me maltrataba.

Pero lo hacía en lugares no visibles, siempre que se enfadaba por mis negativas hacia los chicos que él queria para mi. Me obligó a aceptar la salida de un tal Paul, hijo de uno de sus socios, que al final quiso propasarse conmigo y casi lo logra de no ser por mi gas pimienta. Pero a mi padre solo le importaba deshacerse de mi. De el estorbo que tenía por hija.

Mi madre lo había dejado porque él la celaba mucho, ella se cansó y ahora él trata de reconquistarla, menudo trabajo hace ese hombre.

El día que se enteró que me acosté con Edward, me dio la paliza más grande de mi vida.

Unas arcadas me sacaron de mis recuerdos, mi bebé.

Sonreí, él era ahora mi motor y debía estar lista para irme. No quería que él se despertara.

Fui lentamente al baño y cuando me topé con el espejo, me sentí tan mal, mi cuerpo estaba todo marcado por él.

Otra ola de arcadas, me hicieron doblarme y aferrarme al váter. Saqué todo lo que tenía de mi estómago sintiendome horrible.

Cuando terminé de volver el estómago, me puse de pie con la intención de darme una ducha, lo pensé mejor y con la intención de no despertarlo, fui a otra habitación.

Ya en la habitación que yo había elegido desde el principio, entré en el baño y me dirigí al plato de la ducha con la determinación de borrarlo de mi de una vez por todas.

Me restregué el cuerpo con fuerza y lavé con cuidado las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo. Como lo eran mi entrepierna y mis pechos.

Como lo odiaba por lo que me había hecho.

Él me culpaba por haberlo envuelto, cuando fue él quien me persiguió sin descanso, quien me acosó practicamente y eso yo de muy estúpida, lo tomé como un halago, por qué mierdas no le hice caso a Emmett cuando me dijo que me alejara de él? Por estúpida? Por el deseo de ser "amada"?

Fui tan tonta!

Una vez me aclaré el jabón del cuerpo y lavé mi cabello, salí de la ducha y me lavé los dientes.

Terminé allí y fui con cuidado a su habitación.

Entré lentamente en la recámara y él estaba dormido aún. Fui rápidamente al closet y rebusqué entre todo lo que él me había comprado. Elegí u blusón gris ratón que cubría los chupones y un traje largo, sabía que no soportaría usar pantalón si siquiera las bragas.

Una vez lista, bajé y me encontré con Sue.

-. Buenos días mi niña- traté de sonreir, pero solo me salió una mueca-. Te hago desayuno?- me preguntó y mi estómago rugió a la vida.

_Mi pequeño _

Desayuné sin inconvenientes y cuando tomaba lo que quedaba de mi zumo, un grito desgarrador, hizo que saltara en mi lugar y el vaso cayera al suelo con ub estrépitoso ruido.

-. Oh no!.

**Pov. Edward.**

_Ella se había ido, me había dejado o más bien él la había alejado de mi, me la había arrebatado._

_Traté de luchar contra él, pero no pude hacer mucho. Y qué iba a hacer un niño de ocho años, perqueño y desgarbado contra un hombre enorme que me alejaba de mi madre. De mi Elizabeth!_

_Ella yacía en el suelo de mármol, en un charco de sangre con sus ojitos apagados. Esos ojos tan lindos que me miraban con dulzura._

_-. Por fin podré estar contigo, ella nunca quiso que yo te viera pero ya estoy aquí para ti hijo. Ella ya no será un impedimento- traté de soltarme. _

_-. Mami! Quiero a mi mami!- Felix me abrazó y por más que me negué me sacó de allí me alejó de sus ojos de su sonrisa y de ella. De mi mami._

_-. Ella ya no podrá alejarte de mi- aseguró._

_-. _NO!- ese grito salió de mi garganta.

Me sentía desesperado y vulnerable, odiaba sentirme así, necesitaba esos ojos. Esa mirada chocolate que tanto me recordaba a la de mi Elizabeth. Necesitaba vera Isabella.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación, ella también me había dejado, y la odié por ello. Por no estar aquí como se lo ordené, por no importarle. Por no quererme.

La odiaba por su rechazo y porque me hacía necesitarla. Porque por su estúpidez me había tenido que casar con ella, y es que la muy estúpida de seguro le lloró a su padre para que me casara con ella.

Y lo que más me rejodía es que la muy... lloraba y me decía que ella jamás pidió casarse conmigo, pues ahora que se jodiera y si pensaba que esas pocas lágrimas habían sido muchas, pues lo veía claro, de las lágrimas que soltaría, le faltaba mucho. La haría llenar unas cuantas piscinas olímpicas si era necesario.

Pero me aseguraría de que sufriera y se arrepintiera hasta de haber nacido. Me aseguraría de romperla y justo allí la dejaría ir.

Cuando ya no quedara nada de esa maldita embaucadora.

Me puse de pie y entré al baño.

Mientras me daba una ducha, recordaba lo de la puta nota.

_A. V._

Quién rayos era el tarado que se había fijado en tan insignificante "mujer"

Pero esa chiquilla, me escucharía, ella a mi no me vería la cara de estúpido. Mientras me bañana, la rabia aumentaba y pensaba en la manera de hacerle pagar.

Salí de la ducha con un plan en mente y con la idea en la cabeza me arreglé y bajé a buscar a esa niña.

Ella me dijo ayer que jamás tendría un hijo conmigo, pues bien, ella lo tendría y una vez nacido, me alejaría de ella junto con el niño y esa estúpida jamás lo vería.

La destruiría como ella lo ha hecho conmigo.

Le haría sentir tan miserable como me siento yo.

Y es que la odiaba por tantas cosas pero más la odiaba por ser dependiente a ella y por necesitarla tanto. Por ser ella la única capaz de calmarme, por ser la única que se saciaba, por ser la única que me había mirado como ella...

Como mi Elizabeth.

Como la odiba.

**Bueno aqui esta el cap prometido. Espero les haya gustado. Edward está bastante perturbado pero bueno.**

**Espero les guste y sean por favor buenos niños. **

**Amo sus reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lejos

Hola buenas noches o dias.

Espero les guste el cap.

Les juro que no sabía como hacer este cap, por eso me he demorado.

Espero no ser tan...

Mejor lean.

Crepúsculo no me pertence.

Con ustedes...

Lejos

Pov. Bella.

Me puse de pie y vi a Sue, ella estaba tan alterada, como yo.

-. Siento el desastre- salí corriendo de allí y fui directo al estudio en donde me encerré y caminé hasta el escritorio y tomé el teléfono.

Marqué a mi madre una y otra vez, pero no contestaba. Sentí miedo, por lo que él pudiese hacerme. Dios! Con qué clase de hombre me había metido.

Maldita sea!

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre en un gesto de desesperación, yo no quería que mi hijo creciera con un padre así. Yo lo había vivido y no iba a exponer a un hijo mío a algo así. Yo valoraba mucho este regalo del cielo, como para exponerlo a algo así. Era mi fuerza y por él, lucharía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró él.

-. Con quién hablabas?- gruñó acercándose a mi-. Con tu amante?

Retrocedí. Su semblante era aterrador. Era todo un depredador y por lo visto me quería dr desayuno.

-. Aléjate de mi- mi voz era firme. Él sonrió con malicia, e ignoró mi oden.

-. Quieres que te recuerde que me perteneces? - negué fervientemente. No soportaría que me tocara-. Si, si quieres- y en un movimiento rápido me tomó del brazo y me colocó boca abajo contra el escritorio.

-. No, por favor. Suéltame!-me tenía la espalda presionada, mientras me subía el traje. Escuché el ruido de su cremallera y me escandalicé-. No! Por favor!

-. Si ni siquiera traes bragas! Querías que él te follara sin impedimentos verdad? Ya no eres la mojigata, eres la ramera Mousy- traté por más que quise de alejarlo.

-. Ayer me lastimaste mucho, y me duele!- quise enderezarme, pero me quedé quieta al sentir su miembro en mi entrada-. Por favor... ya no me hagas daño.

-. Isabella! Cariño! Bells!

Esa voz, mi mamá, ella había venido por mi.

-. Mamá!- aproveché su distracción y me giré.

Todo pasó muy rápido, le encajé la rodilla en la entrepierna-. Maldita perra!- gruñó, eso lo aproveché para salir corriendo hasta la puerta. Una vez alcancé la salida, corrí hasta donde escuchaba a mi madre.

Estaba en la sala.

-. Mami!- y allí estaba ella, tan guapa como siempre, con su vestido de color verde. Fui hasta ella y rapidamente me sentí a salvo cuando me envolvió entre sus brazos-. Sácame de aquí por favor!- me aferraba a ella.

Me sentía tan desdichada, casi me violaba, y sus maltratos me tenían al borde de la histeria. No lo quería cerca.

-. Ya cariño, mamá está aquí- besó mi cabeza.

Acarició mi espalda y luego me alejó y me quitó el blusón.

-. Qué es esto?- vio los chupones que tenía por mi cuerpo.

En eso llegó Edward, estaba ruborizado y me miraba con pánico y furia. Su hermoso y angelical rostro estaba transfigurado por esas nefastas emociones. Era el demonio mismo.

-. Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mirando a mi madre con recelo.

Ella me miró y caminó rapidamente hasta él y con vuelo y puño cerrado, le estampó la mano en la cara con toda la rabia de la que era capaz.

-. Que sea la primera y última vez que tocas a mi hija, y te juro que no la vuelves a ver! Eres la peor porquería que ha parido esta tierra.

-. No!- Edward trastabilló y se tambaleó queriendo venir hacia mí, pero mi madre lo empujó y el cayó al suelo.

-. Mi hija, no va a aguantarse ninguna estupidez tuya nunca más- se alejó de él y me abrazó-. Ya... tranquila amor- por el camino vi a Sue y ella me sonrió. Ella era lo único bueno de esta casa.

-. Tu no puedes irte Bella!- mi madre me sacó de la casa en donde se encontraba un Edward histérico-. Tú me perteneces! Eres mía! Mi mujer! Mi Isabella!- mi madre me dejó en el auto justo a tiempo, para ver como unos guardaespldas le impedían que se acercara a mi. Eran Stephan y Jenks.

Mi madre me abrazó una vez subió al auto.

-. Ya no vas a volver- lo más probable era que sí volviera y tenía que saber si ella lo haría. No podría hacerlo.

-. Mamá... estoy embarazada- ella me apretó con más fuerza -. Yo no quiero volver... me va a seguir lastimando.

-. No te preocupes, amor. Todo va a estar bien- me abrazó y besó mi cabello-. Jenks, al hospital por favor.

Me llevaron al médico, mi madre me ayudó a bajar del auto y entramos al nosocomio. Estaba todo tan limpio y me sentía algo más tranquila, pero Edward estaba loco.

Esperando ser atendida, le pedí a mi mamá su móvil.

-. Qué pasó con el tuyo?- bajé la cabeza.

-. Él se molestó porque Emmett me llamó y lo destruyó- asintió y me lo entregó.

-. Stephan por favor ve y compra un móvil para Bella, dile que lo pongan a mi nombre- el susodicho asintió y se fue a cumplir con lo asignado.

Marqué a Emmett y me contestó de inmediato.

-. Hola Emmy- escuché su suspiro de alivio.

-. Cómo estás? - preguntó.

-. Mejor, estoy con mi madre en el médico.

-. Dios! Voy para allá!- me colgó.

Me llamaron y mi madre entró conmigo.

Me revisaron e hicieron análisis.

-. Bien Isabella, estás embarazada de ocho semanas y tu embarazo es de alto riesgo. Puedes perder al bebé si no te cuidas. Tienes síntomas de agresión tienes una irritación en la cavidad vaginal- bajé la mirada a mis manos y sentí tanta vergüenza.

-. Bella!- llamó mi madre alterda.

-. Te voy a recetar unos medicamentos que te ayudarán a mejorarte. No puedes estar bajo presión y tienes una incapacidad de tres días. Debes evitar esforzarte y descansar.

-. Claro doctor- él asintió.

Salimos de la consulta y frente a mí, vi a el doctor Vulturi.

-. Isabella que gusto volver a verte- se aproximó y besó mi mejilla-. Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Alec Vulturi y atendí a su hija ayer- mi madre me envió una significativa mirada-. Bueno yo me retiro, te veo después- me besó la mejilla de nuevo -. Tu tacto es tan suave. Ojalá pudiera conversar contigo un día de estos- y se alejó.

Mi madre y yo fuimos hasta la caja-. Y esas confiazas? Acaso no sabe que estás embarazada?

-. Al parecer no le importa- siseó Emmett.

Fui hasta él y lo abracé.

-. Todo va a estar bien peque- asentí.

Por fin estaba todo en su sitio. Y esperaba que mejorara.

Pov. Edward.

El miedo se estaba apoderando de mi. Ella se había ido y me había dejado solo, estaba solo de nuevo.

Las noches eran una tortura, la misma pesadilla me perseguía una y otra vez. No encontraba consuelo en nada ni en nadie y con nadie me refiero a Esme, mi madre adoptiva.

Me estaba quedando en su casa, porque no aguantaba estar en esa casa, no sin Isabella.

Pero tuve que volver a buscar algunas cosas, unos días después.

Cuando entré, sentí que mis miedos acudían a mi con fuerza.

La quería conmigo, la necesutaba.

Tenía queque encontrar una manera de que volviera conmigo.

El ruido del teléfono me saca de mi monólogo interno.

-. Qué?- gruñí.

-. Con Isabella Swan por favor- era un hombre preguntando por mi mujer.

-. No está, quién habla?- traté de serenarme.

-. Soy Alec Vulturi, y llamaba para saber cómo estaba, con eso de que el embarazo es de alto riesgo. Disculpe... usted es algún familiar? - así que él era A. V.

-. Esto... si. Soy su primo- mentí.

-. Le puede decir que llamé? - pidió.

-. Claro- y colgué.

Así que ella me engañaba con ese tal Alec Vulturi.

Pero no se lo iba a permitir ella era mía! Mi...

Alto!

Él dijo embarazada? De alto riesgo?

Un hijo!

Esto era perfecto. Por fin ella volvería conmigo.

_**Gracias por leerme. Sean buenos y comenten!**_

_**Besos. Ya saben que si son buenos los recompenso con actualizaciones! Y sé que quieren sabe que va a pasar ya!**_

_**Si les gusta este tipo de Edwards, pueden pasarse por mi perfil y leer "Obseionado con tu Inocencia" creo que les gustará. **_

_Besos._


	8. Chapter 8: De Vuelta

Hola como están?

Espero que bien.

Bueno espero lo disfruten.

CREPÚSCULO, no me pertenece.

Con ustedes...

Pov. Bella.

Los días de mi incapacidad, pasaron entre la compañía de Emmett, las charlas con mi madre, que me pedía una explicación por los síntomas de abuso que tenía en mi cuerpo.

Para el jueves yo ya me sentía bien, mi cuerpo ya estaba mejor. Y me sentía con muchos ánimos de salir a dar una vuelta.

Emmett, a esta hora estaba en clases y yo quería salir de todas maneras.

Me puse de pie y fui al baño, me sentía en paz en el piso que tenía, gracias a mi madre, ella lo había comprado hace mucho y ahora yo lo ocupaba. Una vez en el baño me miré en el espejo y sonreí, me sentía distinta y fuerte, Edward, era como un recuerdo doloroso un mal trago en mi vida.

Suspiré y con ese suspiro, aparté a Edward de mi mente y sonreí de nuevo al leer los mensajes de Alec, era un hombre muy guapo y con muchas virtudes. Amable y respetuoso, me escribía cosas tan tiernas...

-. Ya! Estoy embarazada!- me reñí mirándome al espejo.

Pero esa sonrisa no podía quitármela de la boca. Me sentía algo iluminada. A él no parecía importarle mi embarazo, pero era algo muy importante. Lo mejor era no involucrarme tanto emocionalmente, no quería sufrir, no de nuevo. Además lo acababa de conocer.

Con ese pensamiento, entré al plato de la ducha y me di un gran baño y lavé mi cabello con mi jabón de ensencia de fresas y fresias. Una vez, fuera de la ducha, me envolví en un albornoz mientras con una toalla me secaba el cabello.

Hoy me sentía feliz y tranquila, tenía ganas de luchar por mi bebé y por mi misma. Quería ser una madre fuerte y a la que él admirara y amara con todo su corazoncito. Quizás yo ya no tenía suerte en el amor, pero mi hijo seríasería amado y adorado. Lo cuidaría aún teniendo escasos diecisiete años, pero lucharía para que estuviera orgulloso de mi y que me amara incondicionalmente.

Si, eso haría.

Fui al ropero, y abrí sus gruesas puertas de roble. Tomé un vestido rojo pasión y unos zapatos beige, y lencería roja también. Me sentía sexy y hermosa. Nada de sentirme gorda ni poco atractiva. Además si subía de peso era porque eestaba embarazada del bebé más hermoso del mundo.

Me acerqué al espejo una vez, me puse el juego de lencería de encage. Me sentía apasionada y me gustaba lo que veía, mi cuerpo estaba mucho más desarrollado, mis caderas más pronunciadas y mis pechos más llenos. Y lo mejor de todo, las marcas de ese animal, ya no estaban en mi cuerpo.

Me calcé los zapatos y luego me coloqué el vestido rojo pasión que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Yo jamás, me había fijado tanto en la ropa, pero ahora iba a ser madre y no quería verme acabada y menos comn lo que pasó con el padre de mi hijo.

Sequé mi cabello y le di ondas, maquillé las ojeras y me puse lápiz labial.

Me tomé una foto y se la envié a Emmett por Whatsapp.

_**Osito dice:**_

_"Ardiente Swan, toda una fiera... arrr... Hermosa, sigue así y se me secará la canoa"_

**Bella dice:**

_Emmett! Me haces ruborizar! Pero enserio? Que tan mojada la tienes? Jajaajajjaja. _

**Osito dice: **

_Ya no tanto. Bueno, te veo ahora. Llegó la Teacher Rose... adiós Belly hot!_

**Bella dice:**

Bien osito. Te quiero!

Este Emmett era un caso. Pero sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor todavía.

Llegué al centro comercial y paseé por las tiendas y compré algunas cosas de bebé, sabía que era muy pronto, pero yo sabia que todo saldría bien. Mi bebé estaría perfecto.

Compré unas camisillas y zapatitos de color amarillo y verde. Era tanta la ilusión que tenía.

Mi estómago rugió y lo acaricié.

-. Yo también tengo hambre corazón- susurré a mi vientre.

Fui a mi restaurante favorito y el maitre me atendió de inmediato.

-. Venga por aquí mi bella dama- sonreí y me ruborice.

-. Le sigo- ya en el restaurante, en una de las mesas vi a Alec y él a mi, su sonrisa me emocionó. Mi corazón se aceleró.

Sentí la mayoría de las miradas clavadas en mi y solo me concentré en la de él.

Alec se acercó a mi.

-. Doctor Vulturi...- le tendí la mano, él la tomó y se la llevó a los labios.

-. Isabella, llámame Alec- no soltó mi mano, más bien, enlazó los dedos con los suyos-. Me harías el honor de almorzar conmigo hoy?

-. Será un placer, Alec- con una inclinación el maitre se alejó y Alec me guió hasta su mesa.

-.Déjame decirte con todo respeto que estás divina- me ruboricé y miré mis manos y me di cuenta de que aún tenía la alianza de platino. Lentamente me la quité y la guardé en mi bolso.

-. Tu también estás muy guapo Alec- y así almorzamos. Con el me sentía yo. Y eso me iba curando el alma poco a poco.

Pov. Edward.

Estaba con unos amigos en un restaurante en el centro comercial, quería despejar mi mente, alejar a Bella de mi mente.

Pero puta madre! No podía, hasta alucinaba, la veíaveía en todas partes, hasta aquí en su restaurante favorito.

Si, había venido porque quería algo de consuelo.

-. Dios! Que mujer!- murmuro Laurent.

-. Wow! Si no fuera casada, le llego- secundó Dimitri.

Ya cabreado, los miré a todos.

-. De quién mier...- Garret, me giró la cara y allí la vi, era mi mujer, mi Bella, hermosa vestida con un traje muy justo y muy corto, y rojo-. Respeten es mi mujer!- ladré ofuscado.

-. Pues se olvidó que eres su hombre, mira que hasta guardó tu alianza... te gustan los cuernos Eddie?- hijos de puta. Los quería callar a punta de cianuro.

-. Ella es mía y está embarazada de mí hijo- los fulminé con la mirada

No lo podía creer, Bella me era infiel.

Pov. Bella.

-. Fue un placer Isa- me despedí de Alec, afuer a de una de lastiendas del centro comercial.

-. Gracias por la maravillosa comida- le sonreí. Poco a poco el se acercó a mi y besó la comisura de mis labios.

-. Me gustas mucho- bajé la mirada-. No sé ha pasado en tu vida, no sé, pero si se que has sufrido y me gustaría sanarte- sonreí a lo último.

-. Estoy embarazada, Alec, por favor no juegues conmigo- rogué.

-. Tenemos que conocernos más, pero quiero que sepas, que me gustas y lo digo enserio.- asentí.

-. Esta bien- sonreí ya más relajada-. Ya debo regresar a casa. De nuevo gracias- me acerqué y rocé levemente sus labios-. Tu también me gustas.

Me alejé con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. No podía creer mi atrevimiento. Además Alec era mayor que Edward, por tres años, pero su trato era tan amable, pero no debía fiarme. No iba a sufrir de nuevo.

Terminé mis compras y salí a la calle a coger un taxi.

No había terminado siquiera de levantar la mano cuando un pañuelo se apretó contra mi boca y nariz.

La oscuridad se apoderó de mi.

******** Bella********

Me desperté y estaba acostada en una cama con una fragancia conocida. Era su perfume.

-. Estás hermosa- lo miré con furia y él me sonrió-. No te dejaré ir jamás, y a ese imbécil lo vas a olvidar. Me perteneces.

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ardiente

Hola cómo están?

Espero que bien.

Este capítulo es uno bastante sencillo y es de transición.

Crepúsculo, no es mio es de S. M.

Pov. Bella.

Que le pertenecía? Acaso estaba loco? Edward estaba muy equivocado si creía que yo le pertenecía. Por Dios! Yo soy mi propia persona! Que me olvidaría de Alec? Pues claro que no!

Alec, es un hombre que despierta en mi innumerables sentimientos, sentimientos muy confusos que me hacían ilusionarme cada vez más.

Siempre que leía un mensaje suyo, o hablaba con él, en mi interior surgía una calidez y la más pura manifestación de esperanza.

Simplemente no quería dejar de verlo y menos por Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco, a lo que él se molestó y me tomó del mentón, para después rugirme.

-. No hagas eso Isabella- y como el no me dice que hacer, lo volví a hacer y en respuesta él apretó más su agarre, causandome daño-. No hagas eso con tus ojos- parecía... asustado?

No, claro que no!

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

-. Suéltame!- exigí. No quería que me tocara. No lo soportaba, me enfermaba.

-. Para qué? Para irte con el Vulturi? Con tu amante?- sonreí ante la mención de la palabra "amante" -. Cómo te atreves si quiera a serme infiel? Y tras eso te besas con él en pleno centro comercial! -miró fijamente mis labios y cuando enfocó su mirada en la mía, me asustó-. No vas a estar con nadie más que no sea yo, no besarás a nadie más- sus orbes de color esmeralda, barrieron mi cuerpo sin mesura-. No te vestirás asi!- sentenció.

-. Vete a la mierda Cullen!- lo empujé y me puse de pie-. Tú, mi me fuiste infiel, el mismo dia de la boda, y yo te vi. Me has lastimado sin descanso, sin pararte a pensar en lo que yo siento- me acerqué al espejo y arreglé mi cabello-. No se por qué te empeñas en que yo esté contigo, si tú no me toleras, ni yo a ti- alisé las arrugas de mi vestido y en eso vi la alianza en mi dedo.

A través del espejo, lo vi parado detrás de mí, su semblante era frío, calculador y espeluznante. Dios! Este hombre estaba enfermo.

Me giré y mientras lo hacía, me quité el anillo.

-. Sabes? Tiempo atrás, yo estaba emocionada y soñaba con casarme contigo, ser tu esposa, la señora Cullen, pero ahora, odio tanto a mi marido como el apellido. Y sabes por qué deseaba casarme contigo?- tomé su mano y en ella coloqué la alianza de platino- . Porque te amaba, pero ahora solo te odio- tomé mi bolso y revisé que todo estuviera en orden, al parecer el muy imbécil no había visto mi móvil- . Ahora solo espero, que ya no me jodas más.

Retrocedí y me dirigí a la puerta, dejando atrás, a ese hombre tan hermoso, pero que era tan horrible por dentro un hombre, que es el padre de mi hijo, como también al que más odio.

-. No puedes dejarme!- en dos zancadas lo tuve detrás de mi, tomandome de la cintura-. No puedes- su cabeza se escondió en mi cuello e inhaló mi aroma.

Lastimosamente yo podía odiarlo, pero mi cuerpo traicionero lo reconocía y añoraba. Y me odiaba por ello.

-. Suéltame- exigí por segunda vez, pero el me pegó más a su cuerpo, restregandome su erección-. Edward! Para!- mi voz salió como un gemido.

Esa era mi gran contradicción, lo deseaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Maldita sea!

-. No vas a dejarme solo, no me vas a dejar tu también, menos con mi hijo- esperen... el dijo hijo? Lo sabía, pero cómo?-. Eres mía, solo mía, no me dejarás, no como ella, no lo harás- oh mierda. Este hombre estaba loco.

Pov. Emmett.

Estaba emocionado, la profesora Rosalie, había propuesto un viaje a Orlando, Florida. Me moría de ganas por contarle a Belly hot.

El viaje sería en dos semanas y era el examen. Una explicación extensiva sobre el itinerario que había que seguir.

Me gustaría poder ir con Bella, así se despejaba un poco. Su matrimonio era un fiasco.

Pensaba en eso mientras guardaba mis cosas. Ya me había tardado bastante, por estar cavilando tanto.

Cuando guardé mi último libro, levanté la mirada y vi a la profesora Hale, recostada sobre la puerta cerrada con llave y con la ventanilla cerrada. Mientras ella me miraba fija y glotonamente.

Estabamos encerrados.

Fruncí el ceño y ella sonrió como lo hace una depredadora natural.

Se acercó a mi, con la gracia de un felino. Yo retrocedí hasta que topé con pared y ella se pegó a mi, tanto que sentía sus pezones erguidos contra mi pecho, mientras sus pequeñas manos acariciaban mi entrepierna. Me había quedado paralizado.

-. Tú no eres gay Mc. Carty- y de un momento para otro mis pantalones cayeron al igual que mis boxers-. Tú lo que necesitas es una verdadera mujer- y sin más descendió y me tomó en su boca.

...

Gracias por leerme.

Los quiero.

Besos.

No se hasta cuando pueda actualizar, no tengo Internet y ya regresé al colegio, pero es seguro que actualice antes de fin de mes.


	10. Chapter 10: Bipolar

Hola cómo están? Espero les guste el capítulo.

Lamento la tardanza.

Crepúsculo no es mío.

Con ustedes. ..

Pov. Bella.

Me preguntaba, por qué tenía que ser así. Por qué no podía ser feliz. Y por qué mierda, él no me dejaba en paz! Lo detestaba! Su bipolaridad, estaba acabando conmigo. Me... argh!

Traté de alejarme de su agarre, pero él, me giró y me tiró en la cama, rebotè en ella y casi me caigo de no ser porque Edward me sostuvo. aprovechando que estaba vulnerable, se trepó sobre mi en la cama y empezó a acariciar mis piernas, se inclinó sobre mi, y me di cuenta de que lloraba, al sentir su lengua, enjugando mis lágrimas.

Pero su boca no solo se limitó a eso, fue bajando poco a poco y siguió lamiendome, de la barbilla hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos.

-. Por favor no...- traté de alejarlo, pero él simple y llanamente, me ignoraba. Su tacto tenía la particularidad de volverme loca, cosa ue solo habían logrado dos hombres más. Entre ellos, estaban Emmett y ahora Alec. Con Emmett, aún pasa, y con Alec, las cosas son tan distintas y mi cuerpo lo reconoce, pero Edward, tiene algo y por eso lo detesto cada vez más, y a mi también por no poder controlar mis emociones.

-. Me amas- decía una y otra vez con cada beso y cada lamida que daba a mi cuerpo-. Me amas- por más que su tacto encendiera mi cuerpo, sentía que ésto estaba mal en todos los sentidos, no importaba si era mi esposo, sentía algo de culpa, porque yo misma le habia pedido a Alec, que no jugara conmigo y si yo me acostaba con Edward, no podría verlo a la cara y yo deseaba poder estar con él.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de dvorciarme de Edward y así poder estar con Alec, como una pareja normal.

Poder ser feliz con Alec.

-. Alec...- estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que había mencionado su nombre, cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Edward, levantó la vista y me aterré. Oh mierda!

-. Edward no...- traté de alejarme y de revolverme en la cama, pero su mano se en apuñó mi cabello y la otra me tomó bruscamente de la barbilla. Del miedo cerré los ojos.

-. Escúchame bien Isabella Marie CULLEN- apretó más su agarre y un sollozo escapó de mis labios-. No vas a volver a nombrarlo, no vas a volver a verlo, ni a él, ni al imbécil de tu amigo. Eres mía! Mi esposa! Y me debes respeto! -su agarre y sus palabras, me lastimaban.

Pero no podía doblegarme.

-. No puedes prohibirme nada! - lo enfrenté con la poca valentía que me quedaba-. No eres nadie!- me soltó bruscamente y se bajó de la cama.

-. YO SOY TU MARIDO- empezó a caminar como un león enjaulado-. EL ÚNICO HOMBRE QUE TE HACE SENTIR MUJER- se acercó a mi y por instinto me acurruqué más en la cama-. Eres mía Bella y eres la futura madre de mi hijo. No puedes andar de zorra por allí asi vestida- me tomó de un tobillo y me arrastró hasta la orilla de l mueble y de el buró, tomó una tijera e inició con su retraída -. No vas a volver a vestirte así- decía mientras destruía mi vestido por más que trataba de alejarlo.

Sentía que no avanzaba, estaba estancada con un loco que era el padre de mi hijo, que por cierto aún no sabía como se había enterado, además necesitaba huir. Alejarme. No quería estar con él.

-. Pienso verlo cuantas veces yo quiera!- solté aunque me arrepentí al instante.

-. Está bien! - levantó ambas manos en gesto de resignación-. Velo si quieres- sonrió maquiavelicamente-. Y te aseguro que lo mato- me quedé fría-. Bien al parecer ya entendiste- se inclinó y mordió mi pecho por encima del sujetador-. Si te veo cerca de él, lo voy a destruir- me abrazó y se dedicó a besarme hasta que llegó a mi vientre-. Nena. .. No me gusta ser cruel contigo- acarició mi vientre plano en donde regó un montón de besos para luego apoyar la cabeza-. Siempre quise ser padre. Me encantan los niños, pero no tenía a la mujer indicada. Ninguna me quería, pero tu me amas y por eso sé que eres la indicada para ser la madre de nuestros hijos- el había utilizado un plural? -. Pero si vuelves a ver al Vulturi, te lo quitaré! - si antes estaba fría, ahora estaba helada. Su bipolaridad, me asustaba, él necesitaba ayuda urgente. Tras eso me amenazaba con alejarme de mi bebé.

Quitarme a mi hijo.

-. Tu eliges, o me eres fiel y te alejas de él, o te quedas sin él y sin nuestro hijo- por más que quisiera y tratara de luchar, no podía escapar de sus garras. Pero si podría separarme-. Si crees que puedes divorciarte de mi estas equivocada. Mi matrimonio contigo es para siempre- en estos momentos como lo odiaba...

-. Haré lo que quieras- solo sabia que a la primera oportunidad de apartarme, lo haría sin dudar.

Pov. Emmett.

Como dije, me había congelado, luego de que ella me hiciera la mamada, me llevó a un hotel muy apartado de Forks, en donde tuvimos sexo y aún no puedo salir de mi trance.

-. Te lo dije Mc Carty, tu solo necesitas una mujer- su mano que estaba en mi pecho bajó hasta mi pene en donde lo envolvió-. Siempre soñé con lo que acabamos de hacer. Fantaseaba con que llegaras me dijeras que te la chupara y luego me folloras salvajemente.

Su mano bombeaba mi miembro con suavidad y lentitud. Cosa que me gustaba, pero salí de mi sopor y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hice.

Al comprender la magnitud de mi error, la alejé. No tenía tiempo para analizar nada, pero sabía algunas cosas.

Por ejemplo, me gustó lo que pasó, pero... no volvería a pasar y menos con ella. La otra es que analizando ella era la primera mujer con la que había estado en mi vida...

Me puse de pie y agarré mis boxers del suelo, para luego ponermelos al igual que mis vaqueros y el resto de mi ropa-. A dónde crees que vas? Qué te pasa? - la vi ponerse de pie y sin importarle su desnudes, se pegó a mi.

-. Estuvo mal, eres mi profesora y no me gustas- solté la verdad.

Ella hizo una mueca y luego me miró fijamente para después besarme. Su ataque me tomó por sorpresa y logró doblegarme-. No puedo obligarte a que te guste, al parecer no funcionó, es mejor que te vayas- se alejó y yo tomé mis cosas y salí de allí.

********Oh*Oh********

Llegué al salón al día siguiente y tomé asiento, ayer no había podido localizar a Bella y sabía que él la tenía. Como bien ayer le dije a la profesora Hale, que no me gustaba, era cierto. Si a mi me gustase alguien, sería Bella.

Y pensando en esas dos mujeres, no me percaté cuando llegó Rose. Pero si cuando lo hizo Bella, ella caminó hasta mi y la envolví entre mis brazos-. Todo es horrible- besé su cabeza y en eso mi mirada se topó con la de Rosalie.

Miraba de arriba abajo a Bella, comparándola consigo misma y quizás preguntándose que le veía.

-. Tranquila, podrás alejarte de él, hay un viaje a Orlando, Florida en unos días y allí podrás relajarte- la alejé un poco y la observé.

Tenía puestos unos vaqueros en color azul oscuro y una camisa manga larga blanca. Estaba hermosa, pero sabía que algo había pasado.

-. Tranquila- apreté su mano y ella sonrió.

Me miró fijamente y frunció el ceño para luego tocar mi cuello-. Tienes un lindo chupete.

Pov. Edward.

Por fin tenía lo que deseaba, mi familia propia, y era con Bella, ella me ama y vamos a ser padres. Ella era tan linda y tenía los ojos hermosos al igual que los de mi Elizabeth. Era mia también. Aunque me molestaba saber que la necesitaba mucho, pero saber que me ama es lo que necesito.

Pero debo deshacerme de ese Vulturi, ella es sólo mía, mi mujer, mi Bella.

Ella estará conmigo, cueste lo que cueste.

.-.

Gracias por leerme. Besos. Sean buenos y comenten! Perdonen los horrores ortográficos. Estoy trabajando en ellos.


	11. Chapter 11: Viaje I

Hola cómo están?

Disculpa la tardanza. La escuela es muy pesada. Pero estoy por salir.

Crepúsculo no es mío.

Con ustedes. ..

Pov. Bella.

Así que Emmett tenía novio. Enterarme de esto alejó mi molestia por el comportamiento de Edward.

-. Quién es el afortunado?- pregunté emocionada, pero el bajó la mirada y cuando iba a responder la profesora Rosalie, habló.

-. Tras que llega tarde, interrumpe mi clase- me giré y la miré. Estaba furiosa y miraba a Emmett, furiosa y con ganas de ahorcarme? Abrí los como platos y me senté. Emmett, tenía que darme explicaciones.

Tener sexo con una profesora. Eso debió estar de locos.

Luego de éste episodio, la profesora, se giro y empezó con su clase. -. El viaje es en una semana y media, sus padres ya están enterados y tenemos los permisos, bueno, más o menos. Swan, necesito la aprobación del señor Cullen.

Oh mierda! Estaba claro que no iba a ir para ningún lado. Edward, estaba loco y no me dejaría ir a ningún lado.

-. Está bien- ella siguió hablando, mientras yo me sumergía de nuevo en mis problemas.

Cuando me levanté, él no estaba en la cama y yo estaba desnuda. Sentia su simiente entre mis piernas. Decidí no pensar en eso, ya que no quería que me afectara más.

Me bajé de la cama y fui al baño, luego de asearme, me dirigí a la cocina por algo de comida, mi bebé tenía hambre. Por lo menos tenía algo bueno de todo ésto. Era mi felicidad, cosa que él no podía quitárme.

Ya me había alejado de Alec, y por el bienestar de él, me alejaría. No quería que lo lastimaran. Era un hombre del que seguro me enamoraría si seguía con él.

Estaba por llegar a la cocina, cuando Edward, apareció con una gran sonrisa y me besó. Me pegó más a su cuerpo y como estúpida caí. Él tenía algo que me atrapaba y me dejaba boba.

-. Buenos días, amor- bajé la cabeza y traté de alejarme.

-. Déjame- lo aparté de mi e iba a seguir con mi camino, cuando me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo-. Ya Edward, déjame ir a comer.

-. Vamos a desayunar juntos, cuando te cambies de ropa- puse los ojos en bland blanco y miré mi vestido color bronce-. Vamos- tiró de mi hasta la habitación y cuando llegamos, me dejó en la cama. Fue al closet y empezó a rebuscar algo de ropa. Cuando se giró tenía unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca.

-. No voy a cambiarme de ropa- semtencie. Edward, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para después mirarme.

-. Entonces no sales- lo miré furiosa y el ni se inmutó. Me despejó del vestido y me vistió en un momento.

-. Sabes que es gracioso todo esto? Primero tu me odias y quieres separarte y ahora soy yo la que quiere irse- su mirada se volvió furiosa-. Y te odio- me tomó del brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo.

-. Pues tu puedes odiarme, pero vamos a tener un hijo y nuestro matrimonio es para siempre- me llevó hasta el jardín y me sentó en una de las sillas.

Me trajo al colegio, y se fue. Me sentía tan mal. Tan desdichada.

Regresé de mis pensamientos, cuando Emmett me habló-. Vámonos- asentí y nos dirigimos a la puerta cuando lo llamó la profesora.

-. Emmett, quédate - lo vi cerrar los ojos y me sacó de allí.

-. Qué pasó? - pregunté.

-. Me acosté con ella ayer y se molestó porque le dije que no me gustaba. Está celosa de ti.- lo abracé y seguimos hasta mi próxima clase.

Así pasaron los días, no constestaba a los mensajes de Alec, ni a sus llamadas. No quería alentarlo. Y lo peor fue cuando le dije a Edward sobre el permiso.

-. Ya sé que tienes que ir, pero no va a pasar nada si te quedas- lo miré enfadada.

-. Es la última prueba ir allá, además no tienes por qué molestarte. Le pediré el permiso a mi madre- se puso de pie y se acercó a mi.

-. Dije que no vas y punto- sus ojos estaban dilatados y su mandíbula apretada.

En ese momento me dio mucho miedo. Todos estos días con Edward, eran así. Por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerme, me quedaba callada y le seguía el juego.

La rutina era la misma de siempre, me despertaba desnuda con mi entrepierna mojada por su semen, trataba de ignorar ese hecho, me bañaba y cuando bajaba el desayuno estaba listo y un sonriente Edward, me besaba y me llevaba a desayunar con él. Luego me llevaba al colegio y luego al terminar la jornada me buscaba y llevaba a casa. Compartíamos la cena y luego teníamos sexo.

Me preguntaba hasta cuando aguantaría. Cada segundo que pasaba, mi alma se partía en pedazos cada vez más pequeños.

Pero estaba decidida a cambiar la situación.

-. Hasta cuando vas a desgraciarme la vida? No te cansas? Edward, el mundo que intentas crear, la historia de la familia feliz no existe! Yo no quiero estar contigo, me lastimas! La vez pasada prácticamente me violaste. Tengo un historial médico lo comprueba. Me maltrataste y aún lo haces- me abrí la camisa gris de ese día, mostrandole las marcas que tenía en mi cuerpo-. Estoy a punto de odiarte sino es que lo hago ya. Por favor déjame en paz.

Lo miré a los ojos y por primera vez lo vi descolocado y temeroso-. Quieres dejarme- afirmó más que preguntó y yo asentí. Su mirada se transformó a una furiosa y me tomó de la nuca y me pegó a su rostro-. Eres mía, tienes que estar conmigo. Eres la mujer que escogí para ser la madre de mi hijo- la mujer que escogí para ser la madre de mi hijo? No, no, no.

-. Pero ai tu no querías estar conmigo. Es más tu me odias- no podia creerlo.

-. Cuando hubo la posibilidad de que estuvieras embarazada y me lo negaste, me propuse embarazarte- bajé la cabeza-. Bella, no me vas a dejar. Eres mía- me alejé de su agarre y lo golpeé en el pecho repetidas veces.

-. Te odio! Te odio! Te odio! - me tomó de las manos y me abrazó y pude llorar desconsoladamente.

-. Bella... hermosa, vamos a tratar de empezar de nuevo. Las cosas pueden seguir así o tratar de llevarnos bien.

-. Si tu en verdad quieres arreglar las cosas, por favor seamos amigos. Déjame ir. Puedes convivir con el bebé...

Un rugido me hizo callar.

-. No!- me miró y negó de nuevo-. Está bien, si quieres ir al maldito paseo irás, pero no me vas a dejar- me miró suplicante-. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, menos dejarme.

*******BSAV******

Las cosas se podía decir habian mejorado. Edward, estaba más tolerable. Aunque seguía escogiendo mi ropa.

Lo que no había mejorado era el hecho de que no contestaba a las llamadas de Alec, que cada vez eran más constantes.

Y bueno Emmett, lo veía mal, estaba muy distraído y hasta un poco triste. Para mi que Rose tenía algo que ver.

Pensaba en eso, mientras estaba sentada en la sala de abordaje esperando a Emmett.

Él, llegó en ese instante y se veía tan decaído que corrí hasta él-. Qué pasa cariño? - bajó la mirada.

-. Estoy harto de estar entre sus manos- sonreí sintiéndome identificada-. Es muy celosa, posesiva y controladora- era como si describiera a Edward.

-. Vamos a divertirnos. Por lo menos tu no tienes un bebé en camino por el cual te tienen obligado a estar con ella. Yo si.

Me acomodé en su regazo para esperar a los demás, mientras acariciaba mi pequeña barriga-. Si es niña se llamará Emily y si es niño, Anthony- Emmett asintió y sonrió.

-. Vale me agrada- besé su mejilla. Luego me puse de pie.

-. Ahora vuelvo, voy al tocador- le avisé.

-. Alguien te está aplastando la vejiga? - asentí. Esto de estar embarazada tenía sus cosas incómodas.

Me alejé de allí y fui al baño. Tenía que liberar mi vejiga.

Una vez cumplí con mis necesidades, me lavé las manos y enjuagué la cara. Necesitaba despejarme. Habia decidido que disfrutaría mi viaje. Me olvidaría del loco y trastornado de mi marido. Sería feliz por unos días.

Levanté la mirada y me sorprendió, ver a Alec, bastante desmejorado, con barba de unos días que se le veía muy bien. Tenía un aspecto bastante sexy. Me encantaba.

-. Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?- se acercó, estaba molesto, pero no me asustó. Mas bien me excitó.

-. Es mejor que no nos veamos más- retrocedí. Su mandíbula se tensó y en un movimiento rápido me acorraló contra la pared-. Alec- gemí, al sentirlo contra mi.

-. A mi me gustas mucho y quiero verte, se que tienes miedo, pero no pienso dejarte ir- y si más se apoderó de mis labios.

**bueno los quiero lamento la tardanza. éste capítulo es para avisar que quizás publique hasta mediados de noviembre que ya salgo de la escuela. Hablo de un 17 o 18 o como estamos en Panamá. En fiestas patrias**


End file.
